hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Hunter × Hunter: The Nightmare of Zaoldyeck
is a musical stage featuring the Hunter × Hunter series. Information The story takes place after the Hunter exam when Gon, Kurapika and Leorio set off to Kukuroo Mountain to retrieve Killua from his family. Other than the four main characters, the Zoldyck family and their butlers, Hisoka and Illumi made a special appearance in this musical. In addition to the plot, before they could leave the mountain, Gon, Kurapika and Leorio were invited to a family gathering within the mansion. Illumi disguised himself as Zebro in order to manipulate Killua, and Hisoka challenged Zeno and Silva Zoldyck into a fight. The musical was originally performed during August 2002. It also received separate DVD and audio CD releases, as well as a dual DVD release from Marvelous Entertainment. Cast The characters are played by their original voice actors, especially Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Illumi Zoldyck who are all voiced by females. Gon Freecss – Junko Takeuchi Killua Zoldyck – Kanako Mitsuhashi Leorio Paladinight – Hozumi Goda Kurapika – Yuki Kaida Hisoka – Hiroki Takahashi Illumi Zoldyck – Urara Takano Milluki Zoldyck – Katashi Ishizuka Kalluto Zoldyck – Yuko Maekawa Silva Zoldyck – Kouji Ishii Kikyo Zoldyck – Rena Yukie Zeno Zoldyck – Tadashi Miyazawa Zebro – Yuichi Tsuchiya Canary – Reiko Kiuchi Gotoh – Takashi Matsuyama Cocolu – Namiki Noriko Songs #Passionless Puppet of Darkness – Urara Takano #Kukuroo Mountain – Namiki Noriko, Junko Takeuchi #Cute Fatty – Katashi Ishizuka #Mike Zoldyck – Yuichi Tsuchuya, Junko Takeuchi #Family – Katashi Ishizuka, Urara Takano, Tadashi Miyazawa, Rena Yukie, Yuko Maekawa, Kouji Ishii #Killua's Feelings - Kanako Mitsuhashi #The Answer is Here – Urara Takano #Can't Meet Right Now – Kanako Mitsuhashi #Under the Big Apple Tree (reprise) – Hiroki Takahashi #This is Absurd – Junko Takeuchi, Reiko Kiuchi #Dear Killua – Junko Takeuchi #Kikyo's Hysteria – Rena Yukie #If I'm Not There – Kanako Mitsuhashi, Junko Takeuchi #Living The Life of an Assassin – Kouji Ishii #Kalluto's Fortunetelling – Yuko Maekawa #Because We're Friends – Hozumi Goda, Yuki Kaida #Fight – Hozumi Goda, Yuki Kaida, Junko Takeuchi #Passionless Puppet of Darkness (Reprise) – Kanako Mitsuhashi, Urara Takano #We Don't Need The Spell of Light – Urara Takano #I Was Really Happy – Reiko Kuichi #Your Own Path – Junko Takeuchi, Yuki Kaida, Hozumi Goda #Let's Go – All Cast Trivia *This is the most famous musical among three stage plays of the Hunter x Hunter series. *During the Zoldyck Estate arc in the anime and manga, Illumi Zoldyck and Hisoka did not appear. However, they were integral parts of this play. *Hisoka disguised as the bus driver in order to get to Kukuroo Mountain, and disguised as a chef to get near the Zoldycks. *Hisoka's uses his Nen, Bungee Gum, although it wouldn't have been revealed in the manga or anime at that point. *In this musical, Kalluto is referred to as she. *As in the manga, Alluka is not mentioned. Category:Other media Category:Songs Category:Character Song Category:Musicals